Chains of Love
by prince-heero
Summary: New lovers and mysterious twists. Complete. Look for Beginnnigs to love. It is the tie in story for Chains of Love and Innner Chains of Love.
1. Amara's letter

Chains of Love  
  
  
  
Amara's Letter  
  
By: prince_heero  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.  
  
  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
If you are reading this then it is all over my love. Meet me in two weeks at the lookout where we first met. I love you. I'm sending this in hopes that we meet again. Please be safe my love. Ashiteru. Princess Amara Tenouh of the planet Uranus  
  
  
  
  
  
My love,  
  
I got your letter. I know how you feel. I'm sorry. I can't meet you at all. I'm barricaded in. I'll continue to write you letters. I love you with all my heart. Please write back.  
  
Love your true love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
I miss you. I need to see you. Please. I'm so desperate. Don't leave me here with out you. I want to come to. I know you told my servants that I'm not allowed to leave the castle, but I have to see you. It's important. I won't be able to write it in a letter. The Silver Millennium is falling and you know that. Soon I'll be leaving Uranus to protect the galaxy. Pluto and Neptune are at their posts already. I have been putting off duty just so I can see you. I will find a way to see you.  
  
See you soon, Amara  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My love Amara,  
  
I love you. I hope you know that. This letter is short but it has a point. Soon I'll be heading off to fight Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. The battle has raged on for two weeks now. Queen Serenity has asked that I come fight. This is my last letter.  
  
I love you  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Amara wasn't going to let this happen. So she devised a scheme. First, she wrote this letter;  
  
Love, This is a gift from me. A portrait of me so you won't forget. Amara Then she laid out a box and told her maids to send it out in five minutes. Then she told her maids that she would be taking a bath. Five minutes later the maids came in and got the box into the mail. Half way to its destination the box was destroyed.  
  
At a military camp three weeks later. " Commander! Commander! I have the reports you asked for on Princess Amara's disappearance." " Spill" " Princess Amara is dead. She was also pregnant." The commander could not take it anymore, he passed out. The soldiers couldn't believe that their fearless leader fainted. When he woke up he ran to start getting ready to leave for Uranus. As soon as he had finished packing the base had been attacked. All the solders were killed and the Commander was taken hostage then turned evil. The commander's name was Heero Yuy. 


	2. Michelles letter

A Letter To Michelle

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, the shows don't belong to me, so please don't sue.

************************************************************************

To whom it may concern,

Are you alright? You haven't gotten wounded in battle yet have you? You need to hear the good news. The doctors think that I might be pregnant! You might be a daddy! Love will you come home soon? How's that musical piece coming along? 

Love you forever,

Princess Michelle of Neptune

Michelle,

Thanks for the letter. I'm fine. I have not been wounded in battle yet so that is okay. I am a little Michelle sick though. I miss you a lot. Guess I'll ask for leave? Oh guess what? I've been upgraded to commander. Which may or may not be a good thing. I promise I won't end up like Heero. I have to go.

Love

Love,

It's positive I am. I'm excited, are you? Gotta go. Reports on Amara.

Michelle

Michelle,

I'm very excited! My lookout has found an enemy spy. I must go help the interrogation. 

Love

Love,

She died pregnant! I'm worried. Please come home.

Michelle

Michelle,

Don't be worried. You'll do fine. Alright. Now listen to me. No matter what happens I don't want you to follow Amara's example. Okay. Michelle don't worry. I shall never forgive Queen Beryl. Nor shall I ever stop loving you, alright? Don't forget that ever. No matter how far apart we are. 

Love for all eternity.

Love, 

Thank you! I shall always love you to. No matter what. Promise me you won't forget our love, promise, or child! Please.

Michelle

Michelle,

I promise. Beryl is moving towards our camp. Last letter for now. Love you forever. I won't say good bye.

Love

Not even 10 minutes after the letter was sent "Love" was captured and forced to say his name in front of Queen Beryl while bowing. An honor that should have only been done for Queen Serenity. 

" Commander Trowa Barton"

Michelle died three days after hearing the news of Trowa. The autopsy report determined that she had been poisoned. No one knew if it was suicide or murder.


	3. Trista's Letter

Trista's Letter

By: prince_heero

To whom it may concern,

The time continuum is shifting please hurry home.

Trista

Trist, 

You worry to much! Relax. Be calm and Breathe fresh air.

Love

Love,

You know I can not relax.

Trista

Trist,

Take a break your starting to sound like your mother! Please relax. Stress isn't healthy for the baby.

Love

Love,

Baby? You mean twins. Get your facts together. How'd I ever fall in love with you?

Trista

Trist,

Twins are good to. I'm handsome and I'm smart. That's how.

Love

That was the last letter for Trista was dead and her love was captured and turned. No one ever knew his name or what he looked like.


	4. Hotaru's Letter

Hotaru's Letter

By:prince_heero

To whom it may concern,

Mom's making me write this formally. I don't like it! She finally went away. I love you so much! Do come back something is going to hurt you. Please come back. Please. I love you again. I'm being silly aren't I?

Love, Shignemi[1]

Nemi,

Guess my vacation will have to be cut short. I have been upgraded to commander of the camp. A scary position if you ask me. Sides you know I can't come back. Your mom won't let and I can't contact Trista, you're dad or Logan. Why is that? Wish I could be there though. See you soon.

Love your fiancé

Honey,

You're grammar is horrible! You really need to be tutored! I love you very much. Please be careful. Since you can't come back be extra careful. For me! If you don't I'll get Queen Serenity to allow you to come back. Okay?

Hotaru

Nemi,

You're a goddess you know that. Well any way it's alright. Beryl flew past us and went straight to Pluto. So its okay for now. Try not to destroy anyone okay?

Love

Hon,

I'll try! Thank you for everything. I hope to see you again in the future. This is the last piece of contact that we will have. Goodbye until we meet again!

Love, Princess Hotaru Tomoe of 

Saturn. Shignemi.

As soon as love got the message he had a bad feeling. As he turned around to put the camp on battle status he was attacked and thrown into a portal from behind. Unfortunately Hotaru was not told until right before the spell to put her into an eternal sleep was cast. The Queens only did this for fear of what the young Shignemi might do to them.

************************************************************************

An: [1] Shignemi- Japanese for the goddess of death 


End file.
